Charity
by morethanemployed
Summary: The Southern Isles is waging war with Arrendelle's neighbor. Elsa is away and Anna is put in charge. To make matters worse, the princess is forced into a marriage with Hans. Can she control her temper, keep her love, and save the day? Principals based on I Corinthians 13. Some Hanna, some Anna/Kristoff
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Charity

Anna watched the soldiers marching into Arrendelle. It was over. Her people had lost before a shot had even been fired. For the first time in a long, long time, (perhaps ever) Anna felt true dread. This was beyond the worst situation she had ever encountered.

It had started a couple of months ago, over, of all things, a crate of oranges crossing a disputed bridge. One country had claimed a bridge located ten miles northwest of the border to Arrendelle. At first, it seemed like the situation would be easily remedied; only one side would be required to build a second bridge.

But which side?

The Meridians, the neighbors of Arrendelle, refused, saying that the Goths had to build their own bridge while the Goths demanded that the Meridians hand over their bridge until a second one could be constructed. Both sides sent in a 'peace-keeping' task force. Within hours, a fight broke out, which ended in the death of a single Goth.

This meant war. Within a week, forces from Gothal had sailed to Meridian to 'ensure the safety' of its people. Meridian, surprised by their sudden arrival, had contacted England for help, who was told by France to not interfere, who was told by Germany to stay out of it, who was instructed by Denmark that they were required to back up any promises/threats with a military force.

Within a week of the arrival of the Gothic forces sailing on Meridian, a full-on military conflict erupted directly outside of the border of Arrendelle.

Anna remembered Elsa packing. Her sister told her she was needed at the peace summit, and that, no matter what, she should never _ever_ allow Arrendelle to get involved.

"Promise me," She had said. So Anna promised.

In hindsight, that was the last of few, few too happy days. For just as the conflict heated up, civilians fleeing the war sought refuge in Arrendelle. Women, children, old men and animals- Innocents, all of them, had drifted in. They'd come seeking sanctuary, just a place to rest their feet. Anna couldn't turn her back on them. So she found places for them to stay while the war raged on. Already her country was feeling the burden; its ships were being fired on and food supplies were running low. Then….

Then the ships arrived. She knew who they were without having to meet with the captain. Everyone recognized Southern Isles ships; they were often the last sight one had on this planet.

Anna had met with a delegation led by Princes Saul. Saul had explained that, while there were Meridians hiding within Arrendelle borders, Arrendelle itself could be considered a threat.

Anna had insisted they had nothing to do with the war. Sault demanded he and his forces be allowed to march through her country-side. Anna refused. He issued a threat that, unless his soldiers were allowed within one month, he would destroy her country and all people within.

"But we're not your enemies!"

"…everyone is our enemy."

He then left. Anna was stuck in an impossible situation; with a Southern Isles General-prince demanding her support and refugees in need of her mercy. There was only one place she could turn to, the only place she had ever found any measure of support.

"Good morning your highness," Smirked Minister Victor.

"Good morning," Anna sighed. She liked Minister Victor. He was, for a minister, easy to approach. The day her parents had died, he had stood there, silently, without pressuring her with questions, just to let her know he cared. Of course, there were limits as to what he could do, as he often reminded her.

"You know, not terribly long ago, the Church issued edicts against certain kings in order to bring them back into line. Went so far as to have monks spying on royalty during holidays," Minister Victor shook his head, "I wonder what Jesus would have thought of that."

"…I need your help."

"Ah," He groaned, "And I thought you were here because you loved sitting in these torturous pews," He rose from one of the seat, groaning, "My goodness, why didn't one of the saints write a Bible verse on posterior comfort? It would have saved us all a great deal of suffering. Then again, I should punish the flesh daily, so maybe it all evens out?"

Anna smirked. Minister Victor wasn't like any other religious man she'd ever met. Yes, he knew what the Bible said, but he spoke honestly and plainly, and was willing to admit he might be wrong. He also had a sense of humor and humility that really worked.

"What do you need the help of an old man for?"

"I need to know what to do."

She saw him roll his eyes. Okay, that had been too vague an answer.

"May I assume, your highness, that you seek wisdom on dealing with the… force outside our country?"

She nodded her head. He bowed his in effort.

"Well, in these situations, the provoking force often has an idea of what they want already."

"What do they want?"

His shoulders rose and fell, making an 'I don't know' sound as he wiped off the pews. He did, however, have some advice, "Don't let them come to you, go to them and ask. That way they know you won't take this passively. You can't just let them march through you country without even being consulted. I know that you can end this war, Anna. I've seen you grow into a strong young woman. I'm so proud to have…" He stopped himself. There were limits as to how fond of a flock member he could become, "I believe in you."

So she followed his advice. That afternoon she had sailed out on a ship and confronted the head of the fleet.

"Captain, there's a woman here to see you," Said the first mate, pounding on the door.

The captain's room opened, and out stepped evil itself.

"Hans," she gasped. He was different them she remembered. Rougher, like someone had taken him and rubbed him against stone. He stared at her, shock being replaced by passive acceptance.

"Yes?"

"This is not your harbor, this is not your kingdom, and I demand your people set sail."

The entire crew stopped what they were doing and stopped to watch a tiny princess stand up to one of their fiercest leaders.

Hans blinked, "Well, it seems like it's my harbor, and it seems like it's my kingdom. But this isn't my ship, so I demand _you_ leave."

Anna huffed angrily, "Really?!" She wondered for a moment whose ship it was, and why they had decided to park it in her bay, but immediately dismissed such thoughts.

He shrugged, "You can stay on if you like. We sail up the fjord to Meridian on the morrow. You're welcome to accompany us if you like."

He turned and walked away. The first mate, a man named Anders, stepped forward to take her to a room. He was a nice young man, full of humor.

"I cannot believe he could treat me like this!"

"I know, he's being unusually generous. Usually he throws people he doesn't like off the ship. Maybe he likes you," Anders teased.

Anna huffed, "I doubt that very much. His very blood is tainted. Why, he must be part frog." She sat on the bed, "And no princess would ever kiss him."

Anders laughed, "Nice. Hans always did like to hop around."

"You've known him for a while?"

"I should, he's my brother."

Anna blinked, "Oh… sorry."

The prince shrugged, "It's not really your fault. But I appreciate the condolences. Anyways," he gestured to the well-outfitted state room, "You'll be taking my room. I'll be bunking with the crew."

"I'd hate to put you out," Anna said, self-consciously chiding herself for committing such a diplomatic faux pas.

"Psh… we're marching our soldiers over your land, sailing our ships up your waters, and, unless I miss my guess, either you or him is going over the side of the boat by tomorrow morning, so, either way, I get a nice room tonight." Anders smiled cheerfully and told Anna he would be by in an hour with food.

The princess did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl; pray. It seemed silly to her. Pray your sister comes out of her room to pla-, and it doesn't happen, pray your parents get home safe- and it doesn't happen, pray for the love of your life, get Hans.

Still, out of three, one had come true, so maybe she just wasn't doing it right.

And then there was Kristoff; The brave ice-man who had left her at the gates. She often wondered what would have happened if she had met the blond first. Would they have fallen in love? Would they have married? Did he even care?

In times of great distress, prayer comes easy to the fearful.

"Um, hi, Anna here. I don't know if you hate me or something, and yeah, I've been doing a fair amount of sinning, but… um, let's just cut right to it; I need help. Elsa needs to negotiate a peace here, and she left me in charge **even though that was a horrible decision, I mean, really, what was she thinking**! You know me! I'm not made for this wishy-washy diplomatic bull-! Uh, I mean, if you could smite Hans with a fireball and get me a boyfriend, that'd be great. I need a way to get these people out of my land. Absolute minimum, I need to know what they want, amen," Anna paused before rising, "Also, if you could take corsets out of style, 'cause, dang, you don't even know how uncomfortable these things are!"

She rose feeling slightly better. At least it _seemed_ like someone else had to deal with the problem, and really, that's all she needed. A knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," She said, turning. All that praying had made her hungry. Or maybe she had the appetite of a rabid wolf for no reason. She liked to think she wasn't a pig, but if the chocolate fits in the mouth... cram it.

"Hi."

"Hans!" Anna leapt backwards, before growling her annoyance at her own cowardice and leapt forward, poking his chest, "You have no right to be here!"

"…you let me in."

"I mean in Arrendelle," She huffed.

His eyes rolled, "We just crossed into Meridian territory, that's why I'm here."

Anna clenched her fists, "Oh."

He smirked, enjoying her mistake, "I can understand if you're easily confused. After all, you are harboring Meridian insurgents."

"Refugees."

"Whatever, the point is; we want them out. Now," He snarled the last word a bit.

Anna opened her mouth as to what he could do right about now that involved a cutlass, a plank of wood and shark bait, but shut her mouth. If she was going to pray for wisdom in how to deal with these men, she may as well ask what they wanted, "Why?"

Hans puffed angrily, "Because!" Then he said nothing. She leaned forward searching for an answer."

"Because…?"

The prince deflated a bit, "Because I'm not sure what we're doing at first, we were in the war to bring peace, then we were in the war for the bridge. Now," He blinked, snapping out of his rant, "just give us what we want."

"No."

He sighed, stomping off.

They arrived at their destination an hour before sundown. The majority of the soldiers disembarked heading to the front lines. Hans was among them. Anders offered to escort the princess.

"Maybe along the way we can get some oranges. You wouldn't believe how in short supply they are."

Anna laughed. Anders seemed to live in order to defy harsh conditions. The group marched into base camp and into the primary strategy tent.

Anna found Prince Saul and four men who resembled his brothers sitting around a table arguing points.

"If we cannot take Bearskaulg, this whole war is lost!" Yelled a heavy set man to another fuming heavy-set man. They appeared to be better at destroying roasted pigs, ducks, and chickens then opposing forces.

Anders cleared his throat, "Wait, we're in a war!? Whaaat? I thought this was a vacation!"

"And I thought this was a peace-keeping mission," Hans sighed, "Saul."

"Hans, Anders, what do you make of this city?"

Hans' eyes narrowed, "We can take it, if we use my strategy." He turned to his slightly older brother, "Escort the prob- er, I mean, princess, back to her room on the _Bloodyface_."

Anders bowed mockingly; lowering his head to the ground before springing up, leaping through the air, like a ballerina, "Follow me for an adventure of fun as we walk through this war camp!" He then went on tip-toes forcing Anna to wonder if he had taken ballet lessons when he was younger, "Maybe along the way we will meet some magic fairies who will explain the dark powers here that have the ability to suck all the fun out of things!"

"Just go, Anders!"

Anna followed Anders back to the _Bloodyface_ without complaint. She thought Arrendelle had been going through a rough period. The soldiers around her were cold and muddy. The whole place stank of blood and gunpowder.

Once aboard the _Bloodyface_, Anders promptly dropped the silly act, "Saul is going to propose tomorrow."

"What?"

Anders sighed, "He wants better access to Meridian, and the fastest way to do that is through Arrendelle. If he marries you, he'll get it."

"But Elsa…"

"Is tied up at peace-talks going nowhere in Corona."

Anna sighed, "…why can't you just go home."

Anders smiled ruefully, "Because Saul wants to be a hero. Because Hans wants revenge. Because I don't want to hear my brothers died on foreign soil while I sit in a castle. Because of a crate of oranges."

Something he said bothered her, "Revenge?"

Anders opened his mouth, before shutting it. He regarded her closely for a moment before deciding, "Hans was in prison, you know."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know."

"He was released as a quarter-master at the beginning of the war," He took a breath, "a quartermaster is a-"

"I know what a quartermaster is."

"Oh, well, he wasn't supposed to do anything. He was assigned to his brother's boat. Problem was, that particular brother wanted the glory. So when the fleet sailed into Meridian's harbor, he charged the line.

"There's a lot of stories people tell about that day; the Captain-Prince's arrogance, the fleet's destruction, but let me tell you, I was there. I saw what happened. Hans took a midsized ship, and take down three upper-class destroyers."

"Wow."

Anders laughed bitterly, "Not wow. Ow. Of two hundred men, only five survived. The only officer who survived was Hans. He was burned," His hand made a circle over his torso, "All over his body. He screamed, in pain, for days. We couldn't do anything."

"At least he survived."

"….that's not a good thing. Nobody is quite sure how he survived those burns, and from being drowned, or the shrapnel that tore him up, but I assure you, Hans did _not_ survive that day. Whatever he was before has been replaced by something meaner, crueler and-!" Anders stopped here, "…I shouldn't be saying this; it'll give you nightmares. Good night, princess."

"Good night, Anders."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Charity Sufferreth Long, and is Kind

Anna awoke the next morning to the sound of brass instruments. The tinkling of weapons met her ears as she arose. The princess rose, washed, and dressed as quickly as possible. Anders was waiting for her outside. He looked like he'd eaten some bad cheese.

"Took you long enough."

"Had to shave," She teased. He gave her a soft smile. The young prince seemed quieter today. It wasn't so bad. The weather was a bit warm, making Anna sweat a bit as she walked. She decided that, as soon as possible, she would have some nice cold tea in the shade. What she wouldn't give for some old-fashioned Arrendelle ice about now!

…Kristoff. He crossed her mind again. She looked to the mountains, idly wondering if he was nearby. Did he think about her? Or was she simply a girl on the list of numerous damsels in distress he'd carried home? She hoped that someday she'd get to see him again. She could use a companion as straightforward as him.

Anders was not exactly the cheerful companion he'd been the day before. He looked deep in thought. Anna idly wondered what exactly Hans' plan was.

"He's a smart one, I'll give him that."

"Hmmm,,,?"

"Nothing; it's just that Hans is really cunning."

"…cunning? I guess that's the word for it."

Anna was brought back to the camp outside of Bearskaulg. She looked down the hill, out across the planes. There were bulwarks between the city and the camp. As they grew closer, the princess noticed the foul smell has intensified. Anders sniffed.

As they grew closer, she noticed the entrenchments were… moving?

"My word would be 'psychotic'."

Anna gasped. She ran to the entrenchments.

"No!" It couldn't be. Not even Hans was cold-blooded enough to…

"They're people!" She screamed, accusingly. She whirled on Anders, "They are people!"

He said nothing.

"You knew?"

He looked away. She huffed in a breath. Soft moans could be heard even as far away as she was. The people were Meridians, strapped to wood and metal constructions. They writhed and moaned in pain.

"How long have they been up?"

"Some have been tied up for a few days, but most of these were constructed before you left yesterday."

Anna swallowed dryly in the heat. To be tied up for at least a day, plus whatever they had to endure previous to today…

"Take me to the command tent."

Anna marched in, full-on fury mode, "I cannot believe you 'gentlemen' would do this!"

The already quite tent descended into complete silence. The only sound heard was Anna breathing heavily.

"I can't believe I have to marry you," Snorted Saul, "Someone get this… foolish little woman out of here."

Hans stepped forward, volunteering. The dark look in his eyes communicated exactly **how much** he would enjoy doing this.

"No one should suffer like this," She said, then she , for the first time in forever, locked eyes with Hans, and really, truly looked into him, "To slowly roast, to suffer, for someone else's cause? How can this be justified?"

In that second, though she had little clue, Anna had won the first major battle in her personal war. Hans, whose primary goal at the moment was to remove this pesky annoyance from the tent as painfully and humiliatingly as possible, paused.

"We have to win, and that's why we're doing this."

"Was that a statement or a question?"

Hans stayed silent. Saul sighed, grabbing her and marching her forcefully to the door, "I would love to discuss propriety during war, but at the moment I can't spare the troops to water your poor, starving friends. You're free to do whatever you wish."

She was tossed on her rear-end outside the tent, shortly followed by a bucket to the face. Anders helped her up. Suddenly, the flap opened and Hans looked out. Anna avoided his eyes, flushing at the situation. Her gaze crept down his neck to the ruffle up his shoulder, where the shirt met his high collar. Everyone else had loosened up or undressed in this weather (princesses aside) why was he wearing full-garb?

Then Anna spotted the discolored skin. Looking up his right sleeve, and his neck, she saw the burn marks across his body. He glared at her, as if daring her to make a comment.

"I'm free to do whatever I wish," She said to Anders. He nodded, "Am I also free to keep this bucket and get some water."

Another nod. She smiled. Anna went to the stream the army was using. She filled the bucket with water and trudged through the mud, down the field, to the nearest hostage.

He was a weary old man, probably fifty. Sweat stained every piece of clothing. Dried mud was across his face, and he had more than a few open wounds. When the cursed, burning sun was mercifully blocked by a small shadow, he looked up.

"Drink," She said. The princess tipped his head back and dumped the water on him.

"Ah!" He gulped as much life-sustaining water down as he could. The rest ran into his clothes, cooling the skin and helping his sunburn.

"Thank you, oh, thank you, princess."

She nodded. Anna passed a shocked Anders, went back up the hill, through the mud, into the clearer part of the water, back through the muddy banks, down the muddy hill, back to the bulwarks. She helped another man rise.

"Drink."

It was hard work. Some were too weary to move. Some begged for death. Most told her to stop or she would be put there with them, but accepted her charity all the same.

It took her half an hour to supply one row. She quickly learned to smear mud on the prisoners skin to protect them from burns and to cool them off. The bigger men needed a whole bucket, whereas some of the boys could barely drink half. But all of them needed her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Bless you, princess."

"Thank you, so much. Thank you."

Anna moved onto the next row, each prisoner as grateful as the last. By the time she got to her third row, a fair number of soldiers, including Anders, was watching her. Her dress was torn up the side, her sleeves ripped off; her hair was so badly out of place she didn't want to think about it. Mud was caked three layers deep across the girl's body. No part of her looked even vaguely like a princess.

But her actions did.

She brought hope back. Even the soldiers parted to allow her through to fetch the prisoners' water. Saul watched with obvious disdain. This was not the plan. Hans had thought of drawing out the soldiers using hostages, but Saul had counted on them suffering. That would compel the leaders of Bearskulg to come out.

"Stop her!" He ordered. His troops were slow to obey him. Prince Saul cursed them, then the princess, then Hans, before cursing the princess again. Finally, he decided on a plan.

He marched to the prisoner she was working on and slid his sword through his chest. Watching her eyes, once filled with relief, now drained into horror, was as pleasurable as he imagined.

"Now what? If you keep helping them, I'll keep killing them."

Anna still slogged back to the stream, picked up another couple of buckets before bringing them to the next man. She looked into his weary eyes and then Saul's. As she poured the water down his throat, a sword slid through, splashing blood and water in equal amounts on her.

"NO!" She screamed. Anna tried her best to keep her emotions under control. How could anyone be so cruel?!

She marched to the next prisoner. Looking into his eyes, she saw something she had not before; courage.

"Thank you." He nodded, giving her permission to have him killed. Saul killed him, and the next and the next, and the next…

But they kept thanking her. They were nothing but appreciative, and ignored him. Finally, the prince lost his temper, pushing Anna to the ground. His sword above his head, Saul looked around to realize he was being out-matched by a young woman.

"Somebody get this… woman! Out of my sight!"

Anders made a whirling motion with his hand, "If you've got time to watch all of this," he announced to the crowd, "you may as well extend Southern Isle's courtesy. Give 'em some water, boys." His eyes locked with Anna's, "Heaven knows they need it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Envieth Not, Vaunteth Not Itself, is not Puffed Up

Hans half-dragged, half-carried, Anna out of the camp. She was exhausted from showing up Prince Saul. Content that the suffering prisoners would be cared for, the princess turned her attention to her ex-fiancee'.

"Why?"

He ignored her question.

"Why?"

"Hold still," He picked up a wet towel and spread cool relief to her skin.

"…wh-…"

"Enough!" Hans hissed, "Does it matter?"

Anna stared at him until he relented.

"I have to win."

She snorted. Fishing out her prayer book, Anna re-read the same lines she'd known since she was six.

Hans tried to ignore his shaking hands. He'd felt, for the first time, fear for someone else's life. It was… disturbing. He was in this for the glory, if there was indeed any glory to be had. He was the one who suggested that the prisoners would break the spirits of the people of Bearskaulg. It was a messy affair, but it would save lives in the long run. A dozen people dying of dehydration were nothing in comparison to the troops stuck in the mud, or the citizens of Bearskaulg who were starving.

"Charity vaunteth not itself; is not puffed up," She muttered.

"Huh?"

"I assume the Southern Isles has some semblance of religion?"

Hans shrugged, "No time for it; what are you reading?"

"I Corinthians 13, it's about how to love."

He snorted, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"Your highness," announced a guard, marching into the tent.

"What?" Hans growled out annoyed.

"Uh…. I was talking to the princess."

"Oh," he muttered, "Well?"

"She has a guest."

In marched Minister Victor, "Excuse me, your highness," he said. Anna curtsied politely, "Oh no, Princess Anna, _that_ was for his highness, Prince Hans."

Hans perked up, "Yes?"

"I need to speak to the young lady alone."

The prince's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "About?"

"Spiritual matters."

The guard immediately bowed and escorted the cynical prince out. Minister Victor smirked, "That's the problem with boys; they can barely sit through the word 'spiritual' furthermore listen to what I have to say!"

Anna smiled; it was so good to see a familiar face. She threw her arms around him happily. He smelled like incense and the old wood he insisted on cleaning himself. The elderly man patted her back gently.

"I am glad to see you too, my friend."

Anna smile faded, "Minister Victor… I'm to be married."

She heard something like a sort of derision come from him, "To one of those things?!" He huffed angrily, "I'd rather you marry some… animal!" He paused for a second, giving it some serious thought, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't be legal though, would it?"

Anna laughed. He was being ridiculous to try and make her feel better. Once he saw her face light up again, he allowed himself a smirk.

"So… who's the lucky/unlucky guy?"

"Prince Saul," she groaned out.

"Ooooh, ouch! Can't you just take another one? It's not like they care that much. Just pick out some random Westerguard. It'll all be fine. "

Anna sighed, falling to the floor and clutching her knees. Sensing she was past mild humor, Minister Victor followed her down.  
In a small voice, Anna said, "What can I do?"

He remained silent for a moment, "love."

Anna scoffed, rolling her head to see him, "Love? Love?! You think love is strong enough to stop them?!"

"…yes." He concentrated for a moment, "I understand that… this isn't ideal for you… but listen; you can end this war, but you have to believe what it says in that little book. Can you do that?"

Anna flipped through the pages. When she was younger, she thought that charity would be given to her, that someone would love her. Instead, Hans had turned out to be a world-class jerk. Love wasn't strong at all.

Right?  
But then she looked into her minister's eyes and saw the love there. He came all this way, looked out for her when she was little, cared for everyone and anyone who came to him for help, and never asked for anything in return except for people to believe.

…was this love?

"…okay. I'll… love, I guess."

The old man smiled, "I know you will. I believe in you."

"Well," Anna said snarkily, "that makes one of us."

Still, she took comfort in the fact that someone had some confidence.

"What about that… Hans fellow?" Minister Victor asked evasively. Anna bristled. Usually her friend/mentor didn't pry into her personal life, but if he felt like it mattered now, then maybe he had good reason to, and a good idea how to help her.

"Okay, well, you remember my sister's coronation?"

Minister Victor nodded. He had felt bad about asking the queen to remove her gloves, but, in hindsight, it had been for the best.

"Well, I met this guy, and fell in love…" She blushed, "Not that we… I mean, I wouldn't… I liked him, but I'm a good girl!" She groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Let's pretend for a moment here that my intention is to help you, not judge your past decisions."

Anna looked up hopefully. She knew he was trying to help, but every time she thought about that night, it just hurt her so much.

"Hans said he loved me."

"He lied."

"Obviously," She spat out bitterly, "love isn't that simple."

"It never is."

Anna sighed. She really wanted a hug right now, but ministers in Europe were not allowed to get too close to the royal family. Even though he was considered a friend, he had to keep a wall of emotional detachment. Otherwise he might be pulled into complicated political struggles.  
"…what is love?" She asked, feeling like the whole thing was futile.

"Well, in the Bible, love was work. It was choosing to put someone else's interests above your own."

"Hans wanted me for my crown."

"That's not love. Charity vaunteth not itself, remember?"

Anna nodded. It was in her prayer book. She'd written it down in hopes that someday someone would come along. Instead, she'd found Hans- cruel, heartless Hans who was only in it for himself.

"What should I do?"

Minister Victor sat in silence for a moment, "You deserve to marry a man who loves you. Unfortunately, we are stuck in a position where that is not your primary need. My advice to you is to love him."

"He'll just take what he wants," She swallowed, "And go."

The old man smirked, "Men like that think they know what they want, but have no real idea of what they need."

He took off his cassocks, revealing mere workman's attire beneath; a simple shirt and rough pants. He knelt down to where she was sitting and put his arms around her. He wished he could hold her forever, protect her from all the evil that had been brought into her life and find a nice boy for her to love. Unfortunately, that was not an option right now; she had to marry a Westerguard.

Hans paced outside of Anna's tent. He fumed angrily. Who did she think she was? Trying to shame him in front of the whole army like that?

And that priest?! Ordering him about like some, some, some kind of peasant boy! He had half a mind to go in there and demand an apology.

Just as Hans approached the door, the old man came out. His eyes were slightly wet, as if he'd been crying. The prince stopped in his tracks, surprised that any man of the cloth actually had human feelings. He'd gotten so used to the robotic victuals that-

"Your grace," Intoned the elderly gentleman, "Her Highness wishes to speak to you."

The prince stopped for a moment, first digesting the fact he was referred to as 'grace' usually designated for a spiritual leader like a king, and second that Anna wanted to talk to him. His brow furrowed angrily. **Of course**, she wanted to tell him off!

He stomped in angrily. This was supposed to be his day of glory. The arrogant prince did not notice Anna's far-away look, nor the sadness on her face.

"How dare you!" He began, "this was to be a great victory for my country. You have no business here! I was forced, against my will, really, to bring some… _brat,_ to a warzone, and you, a woman, have no business here. Do you really believe that you did something of value? One person can't do anything!"

Anna's far-away look snapped back to reality. Hans kept yelling, building the fiery fury in her belly. She wanted nothing more than to stand up and knock him silly. It would teach him a lesson! Then the princess remembered 'charity suffereth long'.

_Why do I have to be the one suffering though?  
_Hans could see her anger building, so he stopped himself. He could only push his future-sister-in-law so far. He had a particularly powerful zinger about her being the leader of Arrendelle, and how exactly did anything she do today show the country's best side?

She opened her mouth, and Hans could barely help but let a cruel sneer steer up the side of his face. He knew her well enough to know she couldn't _help_ but make a fool of herself.

"I apologize," She stated, slowly bringing her anger under control. Hans' mouth gaped as she continued, "I was simply trying to save lives. If I inadvertently embarrassed you, let me convey my," She struggled a good 'Else-like' word, "sympathies?"

Hans shook his head. He couldn't think of another shark remark, so he went with what he'd prepared, "Well! If that's the kind of dignity the people of Arrendelle expect of their leader, what's the point of you being here?!"

….

It sounded so much more convincing in his head. Instead Anna just stared at him like he was a total idiot.

"I mean…" He stuttered. Before he could come up with a scathing remark, a guard stuck his head in.

"Um, sir, the uh, God-guy out here is saying it's inappropriate for a young man to be in a young lady's tent after dark… so…" He swallowed. Hans nodded. Anna had taken him off guard. He wondered for a moment as to what had changed. She wasn't stupid, she knew who and what he was. And it's not like she was some kind of saint to begin with.

But the way she spoke to him was almost… kind? He wasn't used to that.

"Prince Hans, I would hate to weary you, but I must ask; why exactly are _you_ here?"

The one reply that came to his mind depressed him, even though it was the one thing he'd always sought.

"Glory."

She frowned at this, "How did you get it?"

He opened his mouth again, and then shut it. She wasn't being mean, quite the opposite, she was being nice. But… but she made him realize that he didn't have any glory, or accolades, and the whole war he was currently waging seemed pointless.

"…Good night, Princess Anna." He bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Seeketh Not her Own

Anna spent a sleepless night in her tent. Her dreams were filled with visions of broken men being slowly roasted to death in the sun. When she arose, she took an extra hour to get ready, hiding the circles under her eyes. That and her stunt yesterday left her feeling a bit less fresh today.

And she was supposed to marry one of these guys. Oh, goody(!)

Minister Victor was already up. He'd long been an early riser, a tradition dating back to his acceptance, then dismissal, from seminary. Too liberal, too conservative, he was too- too many things. He smiled when he saw the princess approach him. One of the rare pleasures of growing old is seeing one's children grow up.

"Good morning," He greeted her with great cheer.

"If you say so," She grumped out, adding enough sugar to her tea to turn it into a tea-laden sugar lump.

"I trust that all will go well today," He said carefully. She threw him a look that said, 'it cannot get much worse, now can it' that he chose to ignore.

"Princess Anna, Prince Saul would like a word," Anders had bowed upon approach, but took a moment to carefully watch the priest. In the past, priests across Europe were infamous for interfering in royal matters to the point that William Shakespeare had made a farce of them in his plays. This priest seemed to keep his country's royals at arm's length, but anyone could see he had had a profound effect on the girl.

"Of course, I would hate to keep him waiting." She said this with enough venom to kill the entire army, but she nevertheless accompanied Anders to his brother's tent.

Minister Victor smirked. It was wrong to encourage her sarcastic side, but it was funny!

"May I ask you a question?" She queried.

"Seems to be my job to answer them," He murmured.

"What does a girl do when she's in love with a man?"

"Smile…" He said, remembering his own past.

"But has to marry another?"

His answer was cut off when they reached the tent.

"Ah! Princess Anna, please, sit!" Prince Saul welcomed her with an attitude that did not at all reflect how he had treated her yesterday. The girl nodded appreciatively and took a seat.

_What's the one thing I want to say to him? Ah, yes; you scummy, bad-stabbing traitorous snakes are violating my country's territory, and you owe for…_

"How may I be of service?" She said, sweetly.

"It's how _I_ can be of service to _you_," He answered, just as sweetly. Seeing her confused look, added, "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. We both want prosperity for our country. You want it, I want it…"

_You want somethin' alright. But what you need is a swift kick in the-_

"It doesn't matter what I want, the only thing that matters is what's right."

His expression immediately darkened. He gestured to a bag of silver on the table.

"Fine. Ten pieces per person for every Meridian you can deliver to me. They're taking up your space, and you have to pay just to keep them alive. How long until they betray you? Hmmmm…?"

Anna felt the bile climbing up her throat. In the past, bribes would have meant almost nothing, or even next to nothing to her. Now it was just insulting.

"Why?"

Saul walked away from her, that familiar Westguard saunter, "That's the question, isn't it? Why? Why not?" He sighed, "Because we hate them, because our people demand it of us. Because they are just Jews and Gypsies and refugees. Because I need there to be no place of refuge, and because Hans will no longer transport prisoners of war to my camp for labor." He growled out the last line, "As if he ever had a conscience!"

Anna was shocked. Hans… _didn't_ have a conscience. That's what made him Hans. But if even _he_ was having second thoughts on the war effort, how could she crumble now?

"If they're worth the ten pieces of silver, I'll buy them off of you," She whispered. This would bankrupt her people, but she could save lives.

"…okay." He sighed, "If you like Hans' ideas so much, why don't you marry him?!" This last part was said sarcastically, and Anna had several non-Christian, inappropriate, rated-R comments to answer him, but (speak of the devil) his brother appeared.

"Saul!" He burst in, "We must discuss," his eyes fell on his brother's guest, "…Anna."

He locked eyes with her. It was uncomfortable.

"Hans! I don't suppose you're here to tell me that you're willing to change your mind on this whole 'human smuggling' thing are you?"

Hans sighed, "Guns, troops, caskets and food, don't count on me for much else."

"Just like Dad used to say."

Anna watched carefully. Saul, like his brother, was just looking out for himself here.

"Hans," She said, trying to sound polite, "I would be satisfied to return to my tent now."

The brothers exchanged a look.

"Of course; you look weary."

The two exited the strategy tent.

"…this will be your glory?" She asked.

"My glory will come when my people capture the Bloody Bridge," He pointed to a large wooden bridge up the river, in front of Bearskulg, "We'll turn it into a great trading center, and make lots of money."

He stopped outside of her tent.

She bowed her head, trying not to slap him in the face for being so greedy, "If that's what it will take."

"Taking is all that people have," He smiled ruefully.

"…no. I can give." She thought of the money she had just guaranteed his brother. Not thinking, she reached out and touched the scarf around his neck. He was sweating heavily, being so formally dressed in this heat. His hand stopped hers.

"…I lost. I won't lose again." He then stomped away. Anna sighed internally. It didn't seem like she was making any progress, but she did save some lives today, right?

…..

Half an hour later, Minister Victor was out of breath and sore. Anna had given him a protective pillow and spent the majority of that period punching the cushion with all her might. And she was a lot stronger than she looked. He popped his back into place with a satisfying crack.

At first she had swatted the pillow but then he'd had **the great idea** (sarcasm) to let her express her feelings. Within minutes she'd gone from a respectful parishioner to a raving lunatic whose swearing rivaled that of the drunkards he'd help on Saturday nights. Finally, after cursing everyone who had ever lived, lived now, or would ever live in the Southern Isles, the beast within her was exhausted.

Princess Anna slumped in defeat on her bed, "It's all pointless. That's the worst part. I'm not doing anything to help anyone. I'm a screw-up princess waiting for her older sister to fix things." She looked up at him sadly.

"You're not a screw-up," He sighed before adding, "And... not that I am knowledgeable of all things, but, it seems as though your sister isn't making much headway either."

Anna groaned like a wounded animal, "Noooo!"

"Anna!" He chastised, "There's no reason for you to get so upset. You've done well, keeping Arrendelle out of the war, and preventing Saul from having justification for invading your country," He added the next bit with a sigh, "the church had been saving for some renovations… but, I suppose it would be foolish to have a beautiful church filled with people who had blood on their hands. I'll donate some funds to save these innocents." His eyes searched hers for hope.

"...thank you."

He smiled brightly, "Good day."

Once the minister left, Anna allowed herself to wallow again. It was kind of him to sacrifice like that. He'd worked long and had, cleaning that place and repairing it. And now he would never get to turn it into something beautiful. Why?

_For the same reason Hans is fighting with Saul._

A guard outside cleared his throat, "Princess Anna, you have a request for an audience."

Anna sat up straight, feeling embarrassed, "Okay… I mean, I grant entrance?" She wasn't that big on the technical 'biddings' like Elsa was.

Hans entered.

_Oh, of course, because life doesn't suck enough right now. Okay, let's play the 'what would I usually do in this situation, and how do I have to act so that people do not die because of me' game._

"I…" He swallowed, "I'm marrying you."

He then turned around and left, leaving a gaping Anna.

_Say the opposite?_

"Um… okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Doth Not behave Itself Unseemly

Anna fidgeted in her seat. This was, perhaps, the absolute worst part of being a princess; sitting still. She would rather be out there lugging around buckets of water and sweating herself crazy from dehydration than sit still and listen.

Still, this was her future they were discussing. Apparently, 'they' had decided that her premature engagement with Hans had never formally been broken-off. Anna huffed at this. They were all conveniently ignoring how he'd tried to kill her and her sister. She secretly hoped that a blond ice harvester would storm down the mountains and proclaim his love for her.

No such luck so far.

"I know that sometimes lovers quarrel," Saul said, trying to sound congenial. Minister Victor held in a snort. A lovers' quarrel often involved throwing things and calling the priest to straighten out one's spouse. It rarely involved regicide, "But there's no reason that relations between our countries must suffer.

_Except for the fact that you're marching your armies near our borders, flooding us with immigrants, and sailing your warships up our rivers._ Anna thought that those were good reasons not to get back together with the guy who had tried to slice off her sister's head.

She suppressed her rage again. That could not be healthy for her, or for Minister Victor who still had bruises from the _last _time she'd lost her temper. She tried her best to behave herself, but between the smell of a thousand men cooking in mud and about a thousand other things she didn't even want to think about, it was becoming more and more difficult of her to act, ahem, lady-like.

"Of course, you must allow Princess Anna to return to Arrendelle, so that she may prepare for her pending nuptials," Minister Victor added. His eyes slanted to Hans, "And take every effort that her highness is treated with only the utmost respect."

The brothers swallowed guiltily. Even though the church had no real political standing in matters of state, when it came to issues such as marriage, it was pretty much unstoppable.

"Naturally. The last thing we would want is for this treasure to be molested," Said Saul affably.

Anna tried smiling, but the fact that they thought she couldn't handle herself was annoying. She kept reminding herself to behave, but the men were just so stupid!

The anger in her kept rising as they discussed her upcoming wedding the same way a cook may discuss dinner. Her fingernails dug into the soft wood of her seat, cracking under the pressure.

It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep the 'quiet princess' act going.

"Now, we should have a traditional wedding," Explained Saul, "Why don't we cover some highlights?"

Minister Victor acquiesced.

"The bride will bow to her master. Be sure you extend your hand in the classic form of female submission!" Prince Saul nodded at this, expecting her to obey.

"Oh!" She said, realizing they were expecting her to do something, "I'm… not exactly sure how you do it down south. Why don't you show me?" She managed to keep from punching him in the face. It was… difficult to keep her temper. It was becoming harder and harder to keep her calm.

"Well, I'm no mere woman, so I can't do it right. Don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to practice," Saul continued with all the obeisance's she had to go through to marry a man she despised.

By the time they reached her submitting to him body and soul, Anna excused herself, "Sorry!" She said with some bitterness, "I'm only female. It's not like I can sit around discussing things like a man!"

She was dismissed without a second thought. The infuriated princess stomped out as delicately as her temper would allow her. Once outside, she paced back and forth in a rage, fuming over the treatment she was receiving. Sure, she was no angel, but how _dare_ they act as though she's some delicate piece of china?! She was just as strong as any of them! And had already shown them that! The only reason the Westerguards were even in the area was because they viewed Arrendelle as too weak to do anything about the invasion.

"Our military may be small!" She huffed, "But our strength is not defined by the might of arms. It is defined by the kindness in our hearts."

She stubbed her toe on a mortar cannon. After hopping about for a few minutes, allowing some cuss words to fly, she glared at the object with hate.

Letting her temper fly, Anna hefted the thing over her head, and hurled it down the hill. It bounced and rolled through the camp, knocking down tents, soldiers and various other buildings before crashing into the stream.

Anna let out a feral growl before composing herself.

_Whoops…._

She looked about sheepishly. If anyone had seen that, she could have just started yet _another_ international crisis. Elsa's meltdown made more sense now; all that pressure on one young woman was just unnatural.

"How does she do it?" Anna whispered. Minister Victor, Hans and Saul were drawn out of the tent by the ruckus created. It took the minister but a few seconds to realize who was responsible. He quietly drew Anna aside.

"I know that this is frustrating, but you have to trust in the plan," He hissed.

"Whose plan is that exactly, 'cause I don't remember agreeing to any plan!"

The old man sighed, "I would be glad to take any alternative you may suggest."

Anna was silent. Seeing the depressed look on her face, he added, "You know, there's an old Bible saying; "His strength is made perfect in my weakness". Do you know what it means?"

Anna shrugged.

"It means that we can fight for what we want, but sometimes we must admit our own failings for the better," Minister Victor then bowed low in reverence, "As always, I am your servant."

Anna took a moment to compose herself, "I… thank you, Minister… and will consider your kind words. Arrendelle appreciates your discretion."

She walked over to Hans who was arguing with his brothers.

"Ahem," Said Anna, "Excuse me."

Her interruption incurred the wrath of Saul who turned and screamed at her at the top of his lungs. Long, powerful arms grabbed her tightly, squeezing off blood flow. After he finished yelling and shaking her, a moment of silence held the tension. Color drained from his face at what he had done.

Minister Victor cleared his throat, "Sire?"

Anna was about three seconds from sticking her fist firmly into Saul's face when he withdrew his arms. Hans stepped forward.

"Your majesty," He knelt on the ground, "Forgive us, we recognize that you expended yourself thoroughly this afternoon, and your concern for our people is touching, we humbly ask-!"

His proselytizing was cut off by her pastor, "She wouldn't have to check if there were no cannons."

The brothers exchanged a look, "We will provide free passage back to Arrendelle that you may, in the comfort of your home, safely plan the upcoming union."

Anna blinked, and then smiled, "I'll need to take people with me." She pointed to the Meridians, "lots of them. And they'll **all** need transportation."

Exchanging a look, Saul and Hans agreed. The older brother adding, "We appreciate your concern for our house, and that Arrendelle has no desire to embarrass the house of Westerguard over any… misconstrued actions…."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I am sure that you are happy to contribute to this…. Union.."

"Of course..." He growled out angrily.

"Weddings," She smiled viciously, "Are quite expensive."

Saul let out a whining sound. He had plans for the money she owed him for the Meridians.

Anna walked away smirking. The urge to hit the brute died out a little. As her pulse slowly fell, Anna began to understand what it meant to be strong by being weak. People like Saul threw their strength around, expecting everyone else to be just as vile and rude as he was. By refusing to descend to his level, the princess had shamed his actions and protected her people.

Minister Victor stood to the side, smirking. He remembered how hard it had been for her to sit still in church. She had always squirmed in place, earning her harsh looks from her parents. Elsa had been much better; quiet and reserved. But if he had a favorite, it would have been Anna. She could never behave like Elsa, but unlike her sister, Anna tried hard to be good. She focused and focused but always fell short. Still, he couldn't help but feel proud that she never gave up-ever. Elsa always gave up. But not Anna.

Minister Victor wondered about the events in Florence, whether the peace conference was making any headway or not. Elsa was a fine queen, but she had never handled a diplomatic service like this before. At least not without dooming her country to destruction.

He sighed wearily. When had those two girls grown up? It seemed like only yesterday Elsa had been a small toddler, climbing into his lap. Now she was a beautiful, confident young woman who was running the country.

"My Lord," He questioned quietly, "Where did the time go?"

Now that no one was around to ask him questions, or appraise him, the priest went into a heated argument with his god.

"Hans?! What are you thinking, sir?!" He shook his fist impudently at the ceiling, "I mean, you work in mysterious ways, but even You gotta admit, this is dumb!"

God said nothing.

"I know, I know. Trust in Your plan. But… would it hurt to have just a _little _reassurance here? I mean, Anna is handling this situation, but please, give her something, just one little victory that indicates she won't be marrying the most evil being alive!"

The priest sighed, "Amen."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Seeketh Not Her Own.

Anna relaxed in her room back at Arrendelle. This was much, much better. She'd had the servants whip her up a bath. It was only appropriate that she be given some time to relax. After outwitting a group of generals, saving the lives of dozens of men, and all while keeping Arrendelle out of the war, the princess figured she deserved a break.

There was a knock at the door. Gerda entered, "Your highness, are you almost finished…?"

"More stones," Pouted the red-head, throwing one out of the tub. Gurda had heated them in a fire pit, then dropped them in the water, warming it into a nice level boil.

"Madame… the priest is here to see you…" She protested, picking up the smooth stone. Anna puffed impatiently. He probably wanted to talk to her about her upcoming marriage.

"Ugh, fine, send him in…!" She growled irritably.

"…but… you're nekkid as the day you were born child! And I ought to know, I was there!"

"So was he," She sighed, slipping back into the tub. Her father had thought it important his daughters have a relationship with God, but once he died… "So I don't see the big deal."

"But a gentleman in a ladies' bathing area… what of your virtue?"

Anna waved her hand, "Firstly, nobody's got virtue like a man of God, right? Second, if he gets fresh?" She held up a rock, "My virtue will start breaking his… virtue. Capishe?"

Gerda blushed and walked away in a huff. Anna dipped her nose below water, blowing bubbles into the steam. Who cares? Once Elsa got back, she'd just take care of everything, right?

"Hem, hem…" Said a voice beyond the doorway, "Are you decent?"

"Never," Anna sighed, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about Queen Elsa."

Anna bolted up in the water, "Is she back yet?"

There was an uncomfortable pause, "Well… she's been delayed."

Anna let out a comical roar of disgust, "Politicians! I swear!"

"Her majesty has full confidence, I am sure, in your abilities-"

"Has that chick even met me?"

"-to negotiate these troubled waters."

Anna threw a tantrum momentarily, "It's not fair! Elsa's queen! I shouldn't have to… oh," She whined, "I don't want to deal with this!"

She heard a fatherly sound from the priest, "I know life is difficult but…"

"Do you have any kids?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"…yes. They died."

"How?" She asked, absently rubbing a smooth stone across her skin to get the callous off. It took a second to think about what she had just asked, "Oh! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to… uh…"

"It's okay," His voice came back a bit choked, and obviously it wasn't 'okay' at all, "my wife and child died in a border skirmish in Meridian before you were born. So I moved here."

Anna's mouth clamped shut, "I am so, so sorry… I didn't, I can't imagine…"

"No," Came his voice, and, for the first time in forever, she heard judgment in his voice, "You can't."

Gerda came back with more rocks for the tub. Anna swallowed hard, "What do you think I should do about Hans?"

"Don't expect a man to change because you love him."

"I don't love Hans," She said, miserably, sinking below the depths of the water.

"Exactly, which is why I believe that the two of you have a shot. This isn't some teenaged-heartthrob romance."

Anna let out a snort that bubbled through the water. It had been though. She briefly admitted to herself she had been a foolish little girl when she had first met Hans. He'd swept her off her feet, literally, on more than one occasion.

And that was the problem, right?

The princess rose to the surface, more than a little put out, "So, women are supposed to submit to their husbands, right?"

"Man was made for the glory of God, and woman the glory of man, and woman was given the glory of her hair, as an head covering," The priest paraphrased.

"So… this whole thing is about my hair then?" She asked laughing.

"Not exactly. Look, it's like the tent; when an offense occurs, he should pay for it."

"So if I'm to get what I want, I should keep getting offended right?"

"Maybe you should focus less on what you want, and more about what he wants."

The stubborn girl pouted, "But… he's the bad guy!"

Silence hung in the air as she spun her red-tinted beauty in her fingertips.

"Fine," She said at last. To be honest with herself, she wasn't exactly sure what to make of Hans' intentions. All she knew for sure was that he wanted the throne, and now to win the war, "I know!"

She sprung from the bath, running past her minister to her writing desk, "I'll just ask him! We can meet up tomorrow in the garden!"

The minister doubled over, covering his eyes, "Anna!"

Gerda's scolding fell on deaf ears as she pushed the elderly gentleman from the room, "What would your fiancée say?!"

"He'd say 'I only care about myself' and try to kill somebody," Her pen flew with water across the page as she drew up a letter before she lost inspiration, "For the good of Arrendelle," she proclaimed. The letter would be rewritten and edited by her diplomats, during which time she got dressed. This would work, it had to.

Anna spent the rest of the day resting. She was exhausted from her trip to the battlefront. Besides the physical toll it took on her, there was also the emotional toll. Dozens of Meridians were streaming into her country and she wasn't sure what to do about that exactly.

Hans was the key to it all, unfortunately. Once they were married, the Southern Isles would effectively be in control of Arrendelle, which would allow them to wage war on Meridian almost indefinitely. He was their supply line, shipping in weapons and soldiers both.

As the hour approached when she would meet her 'boyfriend', Anna became more and more nervous. What if she had only made things worse? What if he just didn't like her?

She pushed these thoughts out of her head; she was young, beautiful, and confident. What man wouldn't want her?

Hans arrived at the stables wearing a riding outfit, "…you requested my presence?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

"Well, yes," Anna said, clearing her throat, "I was just going through a list of things you might like, and I realized I barely know you at all."

She smiled when she said this. Hans simply pouted, and stated, "I don't like people prying into my business," Before climbing onto a horse. Anna bit back a reply about him mounting a horse's behind and kept cheerful. This was her plan. She was in control.

The princess saddled and mounted Sir Cuddly-Wuddums, the horse she had gotten when she was ten. (The name was a giveaway.)

They rode into the country-side. Anna felt, for the first time in weeks, completely free. No one was depending on her, and no one's life was in her hand… she stood up in the saddle, letting her arms swing free. Sir Cuddly knocked into a rock, momentarily jarring her. She found herself in Hans' arms again.

It was not a place she remembered fondly.

"You shouldn't do that," He said, pushing her back into position. She gave him an odd look as he continued, "So… you know how to saddle your own horse, and how to ride properly. I wouldn't have taken you for the type."

"Oh!" She asked, with a bit of scorn in her voice, "And what kind of type would that be, hmmm?"

Hans snorted, keeping his military-style riding tight, "A princess."

He then took off, crossing hills in a flash. Anna, sensing a challenge, went after him.

"You'll not escape me, oh prince!" She laughed, leaping from her horse and tackling him into a stream. They burst to the surface laughing.

Hans was the first to stop, glaring at the out-of-control girl, "You could have died!" He barked. She kept laughing. He gave up, and shook his head. Anna absently noted he helped her out. Hans gathered wood for a fire.

"I'm not the kind to pry, but…" She wheedled, "Why are you fighting this war?"

Hans immediately went cold, blowing on the twigs and leaves, "Does it matter?"

"You're my husband," She said, yawning, "Your happiness matters to me."

He scoffed and looked at her, "Right."

"Really," She added earnestly, looking him in the eyes. Hans just shook his head. He could not keep her gaze.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I tried to kill your sister!" He screamed. The prince spun on her quickly, with a wild look in his eyes. For a moment, she was frightened, but Anna kept in mind what she was there to learn.

"…and how did that end up serving your purposes, Prince Westerguard?"

He said nothing. The fire blazed to life, and he walked away, "Dry yourself, we leave at sundown. Anna watched him go. Then, he did something she didn't understand; he went into the water and took off his coat.

….hmm….?

Curiosity, not a desire to see the gorgeous prince undress, overcame her. {…riiiiight ;) riiiight….} She watched him peel off his clothes until she saw his bare-

Oh. Wow. Ouch.

Large ugly burns marred the right side of his body, going from his neck down to his waist. Ouch. His skin was otherwise perfect. But the large red mark had left a reminder to his path. She heard him wincing, going into the cold water to put it on his wounds. She had heard of something like this; sometimes burn victims, or people who were injured, would seek remedies for pain not there.

It made sense that he would seek a salve in the river. Taking off her outer skirts and accessories, the princess approached her prince quietly.

Once she was sure he was having a hard time helping himself, she said, "I can help you, you know."

Hans froze. This was bad. Better to be a wicked man than a weak one. He said nothing, just dressed uncomfortably, and got out. He was a strong man, not governed by the pain he felt every night. As long as he could shut everyone else out, he was in control.

Nevertheless, a soft hand hit the spot between the burn and his neck, "I want to help you."

"Why?" The question was out before he could stop it. Shivering in the cold, Anna replied.

"I love you."

He drew away from her, mounted his horse, and rode away alone. Anna frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. Really? Her underskirts were pretty thick, but it was rather rude of him to leave a young lady unattended. Especially a princess near a war zone!

Still, now that she paid attention to what he wanted, she realized something about Hans; he was a very sad man. Before now, she had always pictured him as brave, or evil, but now she saw the sadness in his heart.

The princess balled a fist and punched a rock in frustration, it rolled over, "Ow!" She cursed, flailing. Men were so random and confusing. Why couldn't he just ask for help like a sane person?!

Anna gathered her things, and took off back to the castle. Absently, she noted Hans was on the wall, keeping a look-out for her return. What a sad, lonely man he was.

She put her horse away, and found a change of clothes waiting for her. She thanked Gerda upon returning to her room.

"I spoke with the prince," She said, disapprovingly, "And he mentioned you might be uncomfortable in your clothes."

Anna's heart soared. Yes, Hans was weak, and greedy and sad, also, he didn't technically send anyone to help her, but he did mention that she needed help to someone who would help. Considering he had tried to kill her sister months previous, this was progress. Great progress.

"Go Anna," She cheered herself, slipping out of her clothes and into her nightgown.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Is not Easily Provoked

Anna was in for quite a day. It was Sunday, so usually she had a short chapel with Minister Victor, but today, she was informed that she would be meeting with the Westerguard princes. She would rather listen to another message on hellfire and brimstone. It would have been more encouraging.

"I believe there's a hell," She hissed to the minister, "It was made for people like them!" Her head bobbed to the side towards the invaders.

"I has fallen to your elders," Saul addressed Hans, "to commemorate this momentous occasion. It is a shame, truly hurtful in fact- that it was taken our countries this long to unite."

Anna felt her face. They were implying something bad here, weren't they?

"Why, it wasn't an entire year ago our dear brother," Saul's hand clapped onto Hans' back, "won the hand of this lovely young _thing_."

He skipped the part about Hans betraying her. Between that, and the prince referring to her as a 'thing' started Anna down the path to unhappy thoughts. She knew she had to ride it out, but then each and _every_ one of the brothers decided to stand up and talk.

"There's no one like our brother… and no one quite like you."

Gee thanks, that's either a compliment or an insult.

"She's sturdy. Childbearing ought to be simple enough."

Oh yeah, you give it a try. No, really, I'll sit here, your highness while you carry a child around. Good luck with that, and godspeed and all!

"I won't be able to make the wedding."

I should be annoyed, but I'm just glad I won't have to deal with you.

Anna's thoughts got darker and darker the longer it went on.

Plenty of shots were taken from everything from her mental state, to her kingdom.

"Arrendelle may be small, but it has a… quaint feel to it."

"You're very lucky to have a husband who can keep an ill-tempered woman in check."

"Good heavens, you and your sister run this country? No wonder it's not considered a competitor on foreign markets."

Anna took each of them to heart. But then one of his brothers made a remark about Elsa.

"It's almost too bad she didn't just end it early, eh, what? Could have taken care of this whole business if she weren't in the way, mucking things up."

"Gentlemen!" Interrupted Minister Victor, "Uuuuuh… let's all take a moment to be thankful for why we're here!"

No one came up with anything.

"Excuse me," Anna hissed bitterly, "My… ill-humor has overcome me."

She walked away from her own party. Stomping down the halls, the princess got far enough away that she felt secure enough to release her anger. The petite girl picked up a suit of armor and chucked it out the window.  
"Raaaaaaaaaaah!"

It felt good. Two more followed suit, one going over her, 'broad man-like' shoulders, the other banged against her 'child-bearing' hips and flew out over her 'offensively vibrant' scarlet red hair. Anna panted heavily.

"Better?"

"Much!"

She turned to find, not Minister Victor, but her fiancée Hans.

"Where were you?" She demanded, stomping over to another statue.

"Right here, seems like you have things in hand…" He trailed off, wisely distancing himself from her. She may be small, but she had the power of an ox.

"I meant back there."

"They're just being guys. I mean, brothers give each other a hard time."

Something in that remark rubbed her the wrong way, "And that makes it okay?" He shrugged, she growled, shoving a helmet on his head, "Because I'm not one of the bros!"

This time, two large solid-rock stands flew out, destroying a row of petunias.

"Obviously," He stated drily, handing her a gauntlet, "You have things 'in hand', he heh."

She froze, refusing to laugh at his dumb joke, "You're going to be my husband, my protector. How can I count on you if you're…" She stopped herself and collapsed. Tears threatened to spill out, so she kept them in.

Hans was shocked. Just when he thought he understood this girl, she did something to surprise him.

"I figured you could just take it, I mean… you don't seem to need help, ever," He said simply. She got real still before speaking.

"Just because I can handle something alone…. Doesn't mean I want to."

Hans put a hand on her shoulder, "Okay…"

It took him a second to realize they were having a moment, then he withdrew himself.

"….never mind. I will speak to the rest."

She could see the anger reappear on his face. He was still ice-cold on the inside.

"I will be staying here until the final assault."

"When will that be?" She asked in a scared voice.

"I… I- don't know."

He left her alone. She wished Elsa were here. Elsa was always brave, and so strong. She wouldn't think about all the people who hated her, or the horrible things they said about her. Elsa could handle this. Anna was beginning to have her doubts.

The princess bowed her head to pray, "Father… please…. I'm scared. And hurt. Don't leave me alone…"

She didn't finish the prayer, afraid to ask for what she really wanted; Kristoff.

As she trudged back to her room, she reflected on everyone she'd failed; Kristoff, Elsa, her country, her pastor and her god. At this rate, she would fail just about everyone on the planet.

Gerda was understanding, giving the princess plenty of space.

Anna prepared for bed, anxiously trying to settle herself. Whatever progress she made with Hans had clearly been undermined. She lay in her bed until midnight, trying to rest. When it became apparent that she would never get to sleep, she took to roaming the halls.

Loneliness crept in. She wanted to marry and have a family, but instead, she was forced to deal with her ex. In her wanderings, the princess got a little too close to the guest houses. Most of the Westerguards snored, a bad sign for her coming marriage. She was shocked how loud it got. It sounded like a family of hornets lived in each of the rooms.

She was about to leave when she heard a low whining sound. Straining, the red-head heard it again, this time coming from the smallest room. Curiosity got the best of her, and she opened the door. There, on the floor, was Hans, groaning uncomfortably. He was shirtless, and sweating profusely.

"Aaaaaah! Ah! Ugnn….!" He rolled back and forth, trying to breath.

She finally got a good look at that burn. It was enormous. The left side of his body was wrapped in a large red-tinted scar.

"…Hans?"

He was in too much pain to hear her at first, but eventually he turned to meet her face. His eyes were flooded with tears. This was beyond him to bear alone. Sighing, Anna grabbed his arm, slung him over her shoulder and toted him across the castle to the kitchen. She sat the prince down at one of the tables, and fetched some ice.

Sweet relief spread across his skin as the cool object connected to him.

"Aaaah…. Oh…. Oh…" He cleared his eyes of tears and focused on her, "thank you… thank you…"

She nodded, "Are you okay?"

"Why?" For the first time in months, his voice was devoid of coldness or bitterness. It was just dumbfounded shock, "Why do you care?"

"I love you."

"I tried to kill you and your sister," He shrugged into the ice, "Why!?"

She met his eyes, "Because… love is stronger than hate."

The water ran down his side and into her dress. He sighed.

"I've done nothing but harass and hurt you."

"I know," She said, spreading droplets to random bursts of red that were not connected to the primary mark, "But you can love me."

"How?" His mind was starting to clear from the fever.

"Treat me like I'm your wife. But first, get to sleep," She felt his shoulders relax, and soon, his breathing became shorter and lighter.

She removed the outer-skirt drenched in water and wrapped it around him. Then she walked away.

Before he passed out, though, he had told her one more vital bit of information.

"They're going to take Bearskaulg before Elsa's return."

The Southern Isles was trying to provoke Arrendelle into a war she was determined to keep it out of. But soon, she may have no choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Thinketh No Evil

Anna watched troops march into Arrendelle. Soon, they would be shipped to the front and butchered like sheep.

The princess sighed deeply. Her servants were in a bad mood as well. For a wedding, this was a depressing atmosphere.

"Done," Muttered Gerta.

Anna turned to look at herself in the mirror, "Oooooh…!"

If Kristoff were at the end of the aisle, and not Hans, she might feel something akin to joy.

"Oh… Anna you're _beautiful_! Why, I remember your mother. I told her that every bride in the world would be angry at her. But now you… oh…"

Anna sniffed away a tear, "I look good, don't I!"

The noise of the soldiers died down in time for a knock at the door.  
"Enter."

Anna braced herself for just about anyone, but then…

"Minister Victor!" She ran over and hugged him.

"Oh, my…" He took her in, "I remember when you were born. And that baby girl grew up and became a woman! Where did the time go?"

She laughed, "Well, same place as your hair!"

The ladies all laughed.

"Any last bit of advice?" She asked nervously.

"Think no evil," He said.

"Huh?" Anna was surprised when the answer came, not from the minister, but from Gerta.

"People naturally like to think the worst of others," She smoothed the ruffles of Anna's dress, "Keep all evil from here," she pointed to her ruler's head, "And it's easier to keep it out of here," the finger descended to her heart.

"But, I'm pretty sure Hans is evil!" Anna exclaimed honestly.

"Every person is evil. But how you think about someone will determine how you act towards them. If that sham of a marriage is going to work, you have to want it to. People are filled with surprises. You never know who has a secret soft side hidden away."

Anna thought back to what Hans was like after dark, in so much pain, weak and afraid. It wasn't the kind of man she'd thought he was.

Were all men like that? Constantly surprising? Keeping hidden sides from everyone else?

"Think no evil," She repeated happily. The music started for her procession, "no evil," She repeated for her own benefit.

Minister Victor stood at the end of the aisle with a calm look on his face. But of everyone in the church, he was virtually the only one who was not completely dumbfounded. It took Anna a second to figure out what was wrong. Then she saw what was missing from the picture.

Hans.

"Seriously!" She screeched. The entire audience bulked. The bride giggled before quickly striding down the aisle. Once she reached Minister Victor, she whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Where's you-know-who?"

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered to witness a momentous occasion…" An explosion rocked the church, "Everyone! Get out!"

The entire congregation fled. Minister Victor grabbed Anna and took her out the side door, only pausing long enough to go, "Is that Rapunzel?"

They fled to the castle.

Anna went directly to her room. There, sitting on her bed, was a note from Hans. She opened and read it immediately. Her face filled with shock.

"What?"

As it turns out, it was not Arrendelle under fire, nor Beaskaulg. After long hours, messages from the front drifted in. The _Bloodyface_ had been blown up. It was overloaded with material, and, coincidentally, created a surprisingly sturdy bridge.

The detonation turned to tide. Troops ceased their assault and returned to camp. Over the next few days, merchants approached the bridge that had started the war, only to find that Southern Isles troopers had withdrawn to guard the _Bloodyface_'s.

Within a week, commerce had started up again. It had been almost impossible to continue fighting now that the region had international financial interests on the rise. Money flooded Meridian and Arrendelle as the region now had double the necessary access to the outside world.

Some of Hans' superiors questioned how convenient it had been that a so-called 'accident' managed to create such a structure, but were too embarrassed to admit that they had gone into all-out war to get something that would have been relatively simple to maintain.

Anna procured ownership of the bridge, as was her right as an almost-widow of a war general/prince.

Within a month, Elsa returned.

Anna ran to the docks, sweeping her big sister in a rib-crushing hug, "Don't ever leave again."

Elsa just laughed. Minister Victor appeared. He was happy to see the family reunited, and raved about how well Anna had done.

"I admit," Said Elsa hesitantly, "About leaving Anna in charge…"

"Tut-tut!" Admonished Minister Victor, "Think no evil of this young lady!"

The war had ended, Arrendelle flourished, and Anna got to remain single. Everyone got their happy endings.

Elsa resumed ruling Arrendelle, which took some adjustment due to the sudden influx of immigrants, plus the trading markets had doubled at the end of the war.

Kristoff was in town to bid Anna farewell at her wedding. Once he learned Hans' fate, he got ushered in instead and Anna got to marry the man she loved.

And Hans died, and was finally at peace.

Epilogue

The tour guide sighed in frustration, "Now, before we go to the supposed 'ice-queen palace' I want to point out something of Arrendelle's _actual_ history."

The children in the group groaned. The guide ignored them. Ever since 'Freezing' had come out, every little girl and boy on the planet wanted to go to Arrendelle and retrace the actual path of the supposed Ice Queen.

Of course, there wasn't much proof she had actually existed. A single summer with low temperatures had supposed hit around the supposed time she had existed. However, not only did she have no heirs, but there was proof that she wasn't even reigning at the time of her botched coronation.

"What you're looking at is called the bridge of peace," Some of the older patrons wandered over to listen, "Around the time the supposed Ice Queen reigned, we have record of an 'Admiral Westerguard' who married into the royal family. Their engagement was put off for some reason, and restarted when the war began. He found himself dragged into a war with Meridian, which makes little sense because there's never been anything but peace between these two countries."

The guide paused as orange-scented wind rolled across the hills.

"He destroyed himself and his ship creating this 'bridge to peace'. Ever since his sacrifice, Arrendelle has not seen a single armed conflict. During WWII, Nazis, looking for fleeing illegals, landed in the area. Their leader so respected this place, he refused to continue his hunt. It was a good thing too, because just over that ridge there was an entire battleship of British troops. Not only would they have been destroyed, the evidence of Allied strength in the area would have dragged Arrendelle into the war," The guide pointed out some markers, before wrapping up, "The bridge itself is maintained by weapons of war. People brought their swords at the signing of a peace treaty and welded them in, swearing never again to fight in Bearskaulg. The tradition has remained to this day. There are weapons from every major European war, and even some from near-east conflicts. You're free to make use of the bridge, no need to worry about red tape, but there is one unbreakable rule; no weapons. No one, regardless of the reason, may _ever_ cross this bridge with a weapon."

"Whatever happened to the bride?"

"She married some local peasant. And their children assumed the throne, so we're pretty sure this 'Ice Queen' didn't exist. Or she never had kids."

Some of the older couples took shots of the bridge, getting the orchard of orange trees lined up behind it. A little boy made a whining sound, "Bo-ring! When're we gonna get to the violent part?"

The guide sighed again, but it was the tourist's grandfather who interfered.

"You don't understand, do you, Eric? This… is a place of peace." The old man had a question, "Do you know how such a thing can exist?"

For once, the guide didn't just roll his eyes. He just asked, "How?"

Looking over to his wife, the grandfather answered, "Love."


End file.
